The Wood Between Worlds
by Aria Breuer
Summary: There is a wood that crosses many realms, connected by those realms forests. On a particular day, Frodo Baggins meets Lucy Pevensie, while Hermione Granger ends up lost and meets three Elvish Princes. A Triple Crossover with LOTR, HP, and Chronicles of Narnia. Alternate Reality. No slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** While I didn't really get much help, I still wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with trying to come up with the fourth crossover. Since that didn't happen and I'm sticking with cameo crossovers of other fandoms, then this is what I'm going to do. At least I have my main three crossovers, making this a triple crossover.

* * *

 _Dear Frodo,_

 _Yes, I received your letter and it was very touching. I know it must be crowded at Brandy Hall. You must come and live with me at Bag End, so we can celebrate our birthday together. I'm working now on getting the adoption papers. When that's done, in the next few months, I should have the documents ready._

 _Oh Frodo, you must come and live with me at Bag End. My dear cousin, my absolute favorite, I hope to hear your response soon._

 _Your Uncle,_

 _Bilbo_

Frodo re-read the letter with anticipation. In all the years Frodo visited Bilbo, he had never read a letter quite so happy. At least with his coming to Bag End, Frodo would be more than happy to leave the crowded halls of Brandy Hall behind. True, he was a shy hobbit and yet even at Brandy Hall there was hardly a person to talk to. Yes, his cousin Merry Brandybuck was around, but he was still a boy in his own right. Yes, it was time to move on.

Deciding to take a walk, Frodo stuffed the letter inside his breeches' pocket and walked out of the empty parlor. It was a little past the lunch hour, and ever since lunch had passed all the hobbits were busy doing their daily chores. Frodo wouldn't be missed and yet around this time he wouldn't have minded going out for a stroll.

Hoping someone would hear him, Frodo called, "I'm going out for a while. I should be back around dinner." He could hear his Aunt Esmeralda calling to him in return, not minding where he went so long as he told his family first. Grabbing his cloak, Frodo put it on and left Brandy Hall through the front door.

At least he knew he did not need to worry about anything. Frodo loved his uncle or cousin Bilbo Baggins and it showed because Bilbo thought of him as his favorite. His life would be set, but for how long, he did not know nor did he care. As he walked, Frodo passed by a couple of hobbits, who greeted him with a passing, friendly greeting. Frodo only stopped to chat momentarily, before continuing his journey through Buckland.

As he reached the stables, Frodo also arrived at the gate to the Old Forest. Should he take it? The forest seemed to be calling him, somehow. Calling his name even. What should he do? Frodo glanced around, but no one was near, and it seemed everyone was busy except him. Taking a deep breath, and wondering all the same what he was about to do, Frodo ventured towards the gate and passed it, entering the Old Forest without a second thought of whether anyone would follow him or worry over him.

o-o-o

 _Somewhere in the Same Time, in Narnia…_

"That bear was so scary," whispered Lucy Pevensie to her elder sister Susan.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll protect you," encouraged Susan, wrapping an arm around her sister.

The Pevensie siblings and their dear little friend, the dwarf Trumpkin, had reached the shore about five minutes ago. The black bear, that did not talk in Narnia or no longer remembered how, had charged towards Lucy, thinking she was a meal. Trumpkin did save her, using his bow and arrow, but even seeing the bear dead made the Pevensies realize that Narnia was changed. They had missed a lot of history, but only knew now they needed to find Prince Caspian and save Narnia from the Telmarines.

Lucy fidgeted in Susan's arm. "I can walk, Susan." She gave Susan a look that clearly defined she was all right.

Susan paused. Although she wondered whether Lucy would ever recover from the bear attack, she did the right thing by her and released her. But not without warning her: "Don't wander off, Lucy. We need to stick together if we're going to cover ground."

"I know that, Susan. I'm not deaf," said Lucy, convinced there was more going on here than a mere bear attack. Where was Aslan? Why wasn't he coming when they needed him most? These were strange times they had entered.

However, Lucy did fall behind as Susan caught up to their eldest brother Peter and Trumpkin. The two were debating on the next path and there were two: either the forest to their left or the stones on their right. Edmund stopped and stood next to Lucy, who was watching the three with some impatience.

"Come on, Lu. We don't want to fall behind," said Edmund.

"You would know what they were talking about, Edmund." Lucy added, "We have to find Aslan."

"We don't know if he'll come, but I'll believe you when you see him," said Edmund.

Lucy looked up at her brother. At least he had some sense.

Edmund told her, "Come on, Lu. You don't want to be separated."

"I'll be fine, Edmund," said Lucy.

Edmund couldn't help but force a smile. "Yes, I can see that." He knew the look she was giving him. "Don't take too long. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Edmund," said Lucy, taking off through the forest.

Edmund, doing what he had to for his little sister, stopped where everyone was gathering; he could tell they were too distracted on what path to take. He knew whatever Lucy was up to, she would be safe. But did he know that truly? All the while, Lucy had fallen upon another path and took it, but became unsure fast where she was heading. There was nothing but forest as far as her eyes could see.

o-o-o

 _About the Same Time, at Hogwarts…_

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walked towards Hagrid's Hut. It was time for Care of Magical Creatures class. None of them wanted to be late for Hagrid's first day of teaching third years whatever lesson he had planned that day. As they walked, Hermione elaborated on how Ancient Runes was a much better class than Divination. Ron, on the other hand, did not think it was possible for Hermione to be in two classes at once, at which Hermione chose to be dismissive over the matter.

Once the class was gathered, the giant Hagrid led the third years into the Forbidden Forest. The class hadn't gotten very far when Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco Malfoy heard a strange wind, followed by darkness. The next thing Hermione saw, when she woke up, was Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She did not remember this part of the wood: it looked too grim.

"Ron? Harry? _Harry?!_ " called Hermione, growing worried. She put her hands on her hips, not liking the situation at all. "Come on out, Malfoy!" But nobody came. Growing even more concerned, Hermione wandered through the woods, calling out for anyone she knew in her class and her new teacher Hagrid.

All the while, Harry, Ron and Draco were all in different areas of this new wood. They had no clue where they were in the Forbidden Forest – if they were inside the Forbidden Forest or who they would meet. Harry and Ron just hoped they would find each other again and Hermione. But where was Hermione?

As for Draco, well he thought this was some mysterious prank set by Harry. "Okay Potter. Ha ha, very funny." Still, no one answered. Now he was both worried and afraid. "This isn't funny, Potter. Come out now and prove you didn't hex me." Still, no one answered or came. He began exploring the woods, feeling a sense of dread overcome him. Where was he exactly?

* * *

 **I know this is the Prologue that I wrote back in May 2015. It's quite astonishingly funny all the way through. The next chapters may not be as short, but you never know. Okay, bye! :)**


	2. First Meetings

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I would like to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. And lastly, I would like to thank Frodo Baggins and his friends, the Pevensie siblings, Harry Potter and his friends and nemesis, and other canon characters, as well as my OCs, the decent, well-written ones, whenever they turn up. :)

I apologize to you readers for the long delay. I had a major writer's block and couldn't figure out how to start this chapter. Hopefully this story will get moving, but let's see where it goes first.

* * *

An upturned root broke Frodo's fall, forcing him to land face-first in the dirt and moss. He blacked out for a second, yet it was enough to douse him in a trance, not of his making. This trance didn't resolve the fact that Frodo was terribly lost. Was he still in the Old Forest? Or did he take the wrong path?

Surely he knew the way back to Buckland. But then, Frodo wasn't used to being inside the Old Forest. He remembered the stories his kin shared of the dangers and mystery the forest contained, but he never imagined finding himself lost in these woods. Now that he was lost, his only option was to find a way out. First, he needed to snap out of this trance…

Frodo flit his eyes open. There were many trees clustered together, forming a darkened gloom that made him wary. Cocking his head up, Frodo saw a clear broad path ahead of him, covered in a golden-hued light. Although the path was filled with the memorable light, he had his suspicions. Perhaps it was the sun's rays that cast this light or some elven enchantment at work. He did not remember this path.

Clambering to stand, and covered in dirt, Frodo brushed himself off. He stumbled forward, unaware of what lay ahead or who he would encounter. All he knew was that whatever lurked in this forest would take interest in him, but whether for good or ill reasons remained to be seen. Finding his way onto the path, Frodo was surrounded in a bed of white daisies on either side of the dirt aisle. Off to one corner was a large willow tree, with teal-green leaves layered in a snowy-white color.

Wait… white daisies and a snowy-white willow tree? Was he dead? Was this an entrance into the afterlife? Concern drew on his face, forcing him to look behind. The Old Forest still retained its dark murkiness that seeped into his very thoughts. Frodo wanted to sigh, but the atmosphere of this strange, bright place brought his senses back. Yet he was in the woods. Anything could happen that he did not foresee. Now what was he to do? Should he wait until someone came for him? Perhaps it was best to explore this new place; only…

The roots creaked and snapped, as if their ancient behavior could not stupor the youth the trees still retained. Slowly, the trees swayed, following their roots as they walked closer to their opposing kin. Taking moments to snap out of his latest trance, Frodo spun around slowly. The trance broke in one beat, leaving Frodo to wonder what just happened. The path he once set on was blocked by the dense wood. Grappling at the tree's bark, Frodo dug into the thin spaces, searching and hoping to find a way out of the strange new area and a way back into the darkness of the Old Forest.

The woods had other plans. Instead of releasing their makeshift block, the trees before Frodo lifted their roots. Frodo was thrown on his back, a surge of pain entrenching his spine. A slow push downwards gave his heels relief; at the same time, the splintered sound that protruded from the roots told Frodo it was time to move. Leaping to his feet, Frodo watched the trees as they fell back into place, blocking his only way home.

Filled with alarm, Frodo asked the air, "What do I do? What–" His thoughts crept back to his parents. Oh, how he missed them! How… no, he needed to think. Where could he go? He was stuck in these woods. No, he needed to fight this forest! "Come on! Come… on." He slammed against the bark of the trees, as if hoping that by force the trees would budge.

Only the trees failed him. In a swift action, the roots tore through the soil, colliding into Frodo and sending him flying through the air. He landed in a heap in the daisies, smashing into some and causing their petals to loosen and fall on the pebbled ground. Sitting upright, Frodo stared longingly at the blocked path. While the roots returned to their new position on the forest floor, the trees falling into place, Frodo was distressed. He had no way of leaving the wood and now he was trapped in an unfamiliar part of the Old Forest… but was this still the Old Forest?

Frodo hardly found the words to stay, due to this new development. He was lost, alone, and now… now he just might lose hope. A tear trickled down his face. He was lost, lost, without ever knowing if he would return…

"Boy, are you all right?"

Frodo turned sharply at the sudden approach of the voice. As he learned, the voice belonged to a girl, one of the Race of Men no doubt, with ginger hair and fair features. The dress she wore gave Frodo the impression that this girl belonged to a family of higher stature. She carried with her a dagger and a cordial on a leather belt, strapped to her waist. The thoughts Frodo had of home drifted away, due to this girl.

"Boy?" asked the flaming ginger-haired girl, concerned.

Frodo corrected her, politely, "I'm a teen, actually, but still a child in many ways… until my twentieth birthday."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were older," apologized the girl.

Frodo stood up. He explained, "Hobbits, Halflings as you Big Folk call us, are mature mentally than our age. My name's Frodo Baggins."

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," said Lucy in introduction. She drew closer to him, hoping that Frodo was a friendly little teen… eh, boy. She asked, "Do you live in these woods?"

Frodo admitted, truthfully, "No. My home is that way," he pointed to the blocked path, "but unfortunately, that path is blocked at the moment." He spun around to her, asking her, "What about you? You must live somewhere, not in these woods."

"No. My family is back there," said Lucy, gesturing to the brighter path behind her. "We used to live in Narnia, before our lives took us back to Earth."

"And where is that?" asked Frodo, confused.

Lucy's brow furrowed. "You don't live in Narnia? You're not a Narnian?"

Frodo said, correcting her again, "No. My home country is the Shire, in Middle-earth. What's Narnia like?"

Excited to talk about Narnia with someone, Lucy nearly burst as she explained to Frodo, "Narnia is amazing. There are centaurs and fauns. Narnia is filled with so many adventures, each one more different and incredible than the next. Aslan is the King of Narnia, but from the looks of things the trees have fallen still there, my siblings and I were attacked by a bear that didn't talk… a lot has changed since my time as Queen."

"You're a kid," said Frodo.

Lucy protested, "I'm ten and I'm very capable of handling myself. The title I was given in Narnia, during the Golden Age, was Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Frodo shuffled his feet in embarrassment. Maybe this girl was telling the truth. He considered his options and said, "Maybe I should take you back to your family."

"I'm fine actually. I came to see if there is more to this wood," said Lucy.

"In other words, you're exploring alone," said Frodo, serious.

"I didn't ask for your aide, just as you didn't ask for mine," said Lucy. "Were you exploring this forest, too?'

"Yes, but I didn't sneak away from my family…" Frodo stopped himself. That was exactly what he had done. Reconsidering, Frodo said, "Maybe I did, but I told them that I would be back in time for dinner."

Lucy said, confused, "How are you getting back?"

"I'd ask you the same question," said Frodo. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Oh," said Lucy. She suggested, giddy to have a new companion, "Would you like to come with me? You'll meet my sister Susan and my brothers Peter and Edmund."

"Do you know the way?" asked Frodo.

"Well… I was following this path," said Lucy, pointing out the broad path that turned narrow upon leaving the golden-hued glen. "Come on." Taking the lead, Lucy felt determined to return down the same road as her siblings and Trumpkin. Hopefully, they were still there, waiting for her gallant return, where she would announce her second new friend that day: Frodo Baggins.

As for Frodo, while he did follow Lucy and spoke with her, he often gazed behind him to where the path became the glen. Eventually, the glen disappeared as Frodo and Lucy continued to follow the rather straight, narrow path. Lucy was certain of her way, but Frodo, having only been in the woods for a short time, had no clue what awaited him or what would happen next. What he did hope was that he would return to Buckland in time for dinner. But then, who knew what lurked inside these woods.

o-o-o

"Is there no end to this darkness?" Hermione demanded an answer, hoping to resolve this issue with the darkened Forbidden Forest soon.

A few more steps and the darkness dwindled away, bringing about a golden-hued light that stretched the entire length and breadth of the forest. Hermione pressed forward, finding the trees were much taller, wider, and more spaced out. At first, she protested with herself, thinking she was in the Forbidden Forest. But these woods did not behave like the forest she knew and remembered.

The Forbidden Forest was a foreboding place that no witches or wizards dared step inside. This part of the wood did not feel in any way like that. This part of the wood was more alive, yet at the same time pleasant. No! Hermione knew she needed to snap out of this trance. She was smarter than these woods.

Hermione called for her friends, shouting with all her might. For a moment, there was silence, followed by a few shouts from a masculine figure. However, the figure's voice was not Harry or Ron, but someone else. She tried again:

" _Hello!_ " Hermione called again. "I am a friend!" She inched closer to the brush. She repeated, "I'm a friend, sir."

The figure moved out of the brush, revealing himself to be a tall man with elvish features and hair as gold as the light from the sun. This man – this tall elf… was he really an elf? She would ask:

"Are you an elf?"

"Well, yes, fair maiden," said the elf man, confirming Hermione's question. He peered down at his curved long bow for a moment, before putting it back in his quiver. He said, in introduction, "I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm. My home is not far from here. But I must ask what is a fair young lady doing in the woods?"

"I've lost my friends." Hermione explained, "We were walking through the Forbidden Forest, on our way to our lesson, when we got separated. The forest was dark, and now I don't know where to look for them. I'm nothing without my friends. Please help me find them."

Legolas raised a hand. "I'll help you. Where did you last see them?"

"When we entered the forest, but now I don't know where to look," said Hermione. Was she really putting her faith in an elf she just met? She could admit she did the same to her friend Harry Potter. Legolas was a nice elf after all. Surely he wouldn't hurt her… but no, she shouldn't walk in so blindly. Hermione asked, "Wait. How do I know I can trust you?"

Legolas said, truthful, "You can trust me. Come." He gestured forward. "We'll find your friends, I promise."

Hermione had to admit, this elf was cute. He almost reminded her of Gilderoy Lockhart, since he too donned blonde hair and his pretty features. Unsure whether to trust Legolas, but finding she had no other options available to her, Hermione walked forward. She was stunned as Legolas stayed in the rear or by her side, doing what he could to protect her from anything that moved. Hermione, in this instance, chose not to reveal her wand or that she was a witch… at least, not until she was ready to tell him. Some things were better left unsaid.

As for what lay ahead, Hermione was unsure. What was on her mind most now was where her friends were and if they would find her. She had high hopes they would. Harry and Ron wouldn't abandon her, would they?

* * *

 **I know, finally this chapter is posted. Well, it took me a month and a half, or close to it, to get this chapter right and going, and it wasn't easy. As I said earlier, I hope to get this story moving, but given that I can only do really good chapters once in a while, this task may prove harder than expected. Still, let's see where this story goes, shall we?**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Okay, bye. :)**


	3. A Hunt for Blue Flowers

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. I know this will sound crazy, but I wish to thank Frodo and his friends, Harry and his friends, and the Pevensie siblings, along with Prince Caspian, for their help with this story. :)

* * *

"Come on!" called Lucy, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Slow down, Lucy!" said Frodo, calling back and doing his best to catch up to the girl.

Having nearly forgotten about Frodo, Lucy stopped before the border of the thinner trees. She gestured with her hand, as if emphasizing that Frodo needed to see something. "Frodo, come here! You really have to see this! I think we're back in Narnia."

Frodo approached her at last. Resting his hands on his knees, Frodo asked between panting, "What exactly… am I… looking at?"

"Narnia, of course," said Lucy, pointing at the dirt path.

The path wound its way through the dense forest of thinner trees. For a moment, Frodo nearly thought he was in a different wood, the way the trees were bunched together. Gazing back, Frodo realized the woods was no different, only the destination. How strange.

"Well, come on!" said Lucy, speeding on down the dirt path. She stopped once, hoping Frodo would follow her. As soon as she was sure Frodo was keeping pace with her, Lucy slowed down her run, but not too much. She was eager to return to her brothers and sister, so she could let them be introduced to Frodo.

Lucy and Frodo did make it out of the woods, right back to the path Lucy started. There, by the rocks where the fork began were Lucy's brothers and sisters, along with a dwarf a foot or so taller than Frodo. Although Frodo was interested in meeting Lucy's siblings, inside he was nervous and afraid of what the newcomers could do. But Lucy's siblings and their dwarf friend, from the way they spoke to one another, seemed harmless and caring, something Frodo didn't take lightly.

Frodo gestured Lucy forward. He would catch up to her soon enough. For now, Lucy had to be brave; but this was her family and Lucy could handle herself with them. She was getting braver, something she already knew about herself.

As soon as Lucy arrived, Susan fawned over her, "Lucy! We were expecting you back an hour ago."

"What were you doing out in the woods on your own?" asked Peter, determined to have an answer.

Lucy told Edmund, accusing him on the spot, "You told them, didn't you?"

Edmund said, honest, "Well, it's hard to keep cover when you've been gone for so long."

"Lucy, whatever's in those woods could have you killed," said Susan.

Lucy started, "Don't you want to-"

However, it was the Dwarf Trumpkin that said, "We need to get moving. The Narnians are expecting us."

Lucy stopped them. "No! There's someone I want you to meet first."

Susan gazed at Peter for assistance, and then said to Lucy, giving up, "All right, but this is the last time."

Lucy turned to the bush, "Frodo, come on out."

Gazing down at the ground, behind the bush, Frodo stared at a blue flower that glowed faint goldenrod. Unsure what the blue flower meant, Frodo moved away from the bush, not bothering to touch the flower. There was something strange about the flower, but he didn't want to ponder on it; let alone wonder if the flower was poisonous or would lead to danger.

Approaching Lucy, Frodo introduced himself to the others, "I'm Frodo Baggins. I'm a Hobbit or a Halfling."

"There aren't any Halflings in Narnia!" said Trumpkin.

"There are in my world," said Frodo. He asked the Dwarf, "Who are you?"

"I'm Trumpkin," said Trumpkin in introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you, Trumpkin," said Frodo. He turned his gaze to Lucy's siblings. They definitely looked like Lucy.

"I'm Peter," said Peter, making his introduction. He gestured to his brother and sister, "this is Edmund and Susan."

Edmund commented to Frodo, "Do you fight with a sword?"

"Edmund," said Susan.

Frodo admitted, truthfully, "No, I haven't had the chance."

"Do we really have to do this now? Shouldn't we get a move on?" asked Susan.

"Well, why not," said Peter, handing his sword to Frodo.

The weight of the sword forced Frodo to use both hands to hold it upright. Frodo asked Edmund, cheekily, "You ready? I don't want to hurt you, but if you lose the fault's on you."

Edmund said, "Is that a test? I have more experience with a sword."

Frodo was stunned. "You've got to be younger than me, by a few years."

"Are we going to fight or are we going to stand around chatting all day?" asked Edmund. "Now draw."

Frodo looked away for a moment. Impatient, Frodo swung the sword at Edmund, nearly nicking him on the cheek. Edmund, luckily, repelled the blow with his sword. Frodo was clearly not used to holding a sword, let alone fighting with one, as Edmund knocked Peter's sword out of his hand within five seconds of the duel.

Frodo held out his hands in an effort to surrender. "Edmund, I didn't do anything."

Edmund grinned, sheathing his sword, "No, but you didn't last very long."

Peter picked up his sword from the ground and sheathed it. He instructed Frodo, "In a real duel, five seconds would give your enemy an opening. That's why you need to be swift and block their moves."

Frodo said, "I'll do my best to remember that. So, what else do you know about swordplay?"

When Lucy stood next to her, she whispered to her elder sister, "How long are they going to keep talking about swords?"

Susan whispered back, "Let's tell the DLF we're ready to go."

"I already know," said Trumpkin. He announced to the three boys, "Come lads. We'll lose the light before we meet Prince Caspian."

Peter gestured forward, "Come on." He told Trumpkin, "And I'm still the leader."

Trumpkin said, as the others moved ahead of him, "Oh, that's comforting." He told Peter, "but these woods have long since changed."

"That's why I know the way," said Peter.

Frodo told the dwarf, "I'll stay with you."

"No, you go ahead. Follow the others. I'll keep to the rear," said Trumpkin.

"You sure?" asked Frodo, confused.

Lucy told Frodo, jokingly, "Frodo, at the rate you're going, you need help in a battle."

Frodo said, "Oh that is comforting news." He paused, and then told Lucy, grinning from ear to ear, "I'm joking, Lucy."

Lucy grinned in exchange. She was glad to have met Frodo. Maybe now she could introduce the hobbit teen to Aslan.

o-o-o

Harry and Ron, as they wandered through the lighter part of the wood, did their best to find a way out. Only where was the way out? Harry was sure they would find it, but Ron's fear and concern over what lurked in these woods didn't help anything.

"What if there are spiders, Harry?" asked Ron.

"We haven't seen spiders, Ron. Let's just keep searching for Hermione," said Harry.

"Maybe the spiders got her," said Ron.

"Ron, there isn't any spiders. Calm down," said Harry.

The two friends called for Hermione. Harry was certain she had strayed from the path, but where she was she wasn't showing up their way. However, someone else did.

"Draco Malfoy!" cried Harry, annoyed and frustrated. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy climbed over a brush pile, his blonde hair filled with burrs and leaves. He said, disgusted to see Harry and Ron, "Potter and the Weasel. I wasn't lost!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Ron, not buying Malfoy's excuse. "Not lost? Then how come you've got leaves in your head? Did the spiders get you, too?"

"Of course not, Weasley!" said Malfoy. "These woods are haunted."

"We've seen no ghosts, Malfoy, not like up at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Very observant of you, Potter," said Malfoy. "I'm heading back to the castle and you're coming with me. My father will hear about this venture."

"Let's find Hermione first," said Harry. "Then we'll come up with a plan for getting out of here."

Malfoy huffed. "I'm not finding Granger. That Mudblood can find her own way back to the castle."

Ron spoke in Hermione's defense, "You want me to sock you!"

Harry pushed Ron back, "Ron, focus. We still haven't found Hermione and I have no idea where we are. Now that we have Malfoy, it's only a matter of time before Hermione shows up."

"Yeah, but where is she?" asked Ron.

Malfoy ended their conversation there. "Well, I'm going to find the way back, on my own. Join me if you must, Potter, but leave your Weasel friend here."

"Ron's coming with me. You're lost, Draco. I suggest you come with us, unless you want to face these strange woods again. We're not anywhere near the Forbidden Forest," admitted Harry.

Draco looked about him. Potter had a point, given the path was hardly visible on the ground. Grumbling in low mutters, Draco followed Harry and Ron through the wood. He would hex Potter and Weasley for sure, if given the chance and if only Weasley wasn't giving him an evil eye.

"Hermione?! Hermione!" called Harry, as he, Ron and Malfoy walked further into the woods.

o-o-o

Time seemed to move slowly, yet also rapidly as Hermione followed Legolas through the wood. Legolas knew where he was headed. Hermione had no idea where Harry and Ron were. Would she see them again? More questions filled her mind, but she had no time to dwell on them. They were nearing Legolas' home.

Coming out of the strange wood and into a wood where the bright golden hued light dimmed into regular sunrise, Hermione was in awe by these woods. They were unlike anything she ever witnessed and very ancient. She felt as though her whole world shifted into another, but she couldn't quite describe the sensation of being in an elven forest.

Legolas stopped before the gate to his home. There was only one gate, built into the cliff. Standing before the gate, Legolas announced, "I bring a friend. May I have entry into my father's kingdom?" He stood back as the gate opened before him and Hermione. Turning to the girl, Legolas told her, "I'll lead the way. Follow close behind me. My father will want to hear news of my trip through Mirkwood."

As the gate closed behind them, Hermione asked the elf prince, "How were we able to meet in those woods? It makes no sense."

"I do not have the answers, but my father knows of this phenomenon. He's told me briefly of it once," said Legolas.

"Then you know something," said Hermione.

"About the wood between worlds?" asked Legolas, knowing the answer, "Yes, I do know a little. But we must speak later. For now, I must present you to my father." Reaching Thranduil's grand throne, made from the roots of the trees, Legolas said to his father, "Father, may I present Hermione Granger. She's the maiden I rescued from the woods –"

"You have rescued a witch," said Thranduil, firm.

Hermione was shocked. This was not what she wanted to tell.

Thranduil pointed out, "Your wand hilt has revealed itself from your skirt pocket."

Hermione felt for her wand. Patting it, Hermione said, "Yes. I had hoped to admit that part on my own."

Thranduil waved his hand at the idea. "No matter, but I may ask what a witch is doing here in my realm?"

"I came from – the wood between worlds, or so Legolas calls it. I didn't know if this was possible," said Hermione.

Thranduil explained, "There are many wild tales about a crossing between worlds. It's the hardest thing we have ever done, and it's not a venture for the faint-hearted. In your case, you say it is this wood that drew you here." He paused, and then said, "Yes, I have heard of the infamous Wood between Worlds. There are many of these in-between wood worlds. Our world happen to cross with yours, connected to a certain time. We do not know how long we have for this wood to stay open. Some say the wood stays open as long as those who came into the wood return to their homeland, or that person decides to stay in that other world. It's hard to tell, it's hard to say. It would be wise if you returned there now."

"And what of the blue flower?" asked Legolas, determination filled in his eyes. "We agreed I would go and search for the flower. That's why you sent me out there, ever since that wood opened up in Mirkwood."

"Yes, and so you shall," said Thranduil. "This girl will be brought back to her family and her home at once, and you will seek out these blue flowers, as many as you can, and return them to me."

Hermione asked, confused, "I'm sorry. What blue flowers? Do you mean dittany?"

"No girl, something much stronger than dittany," said Thranduil. "This particular blue flower has many uses, some for good or for ill. It depends on who picks them. They can be found on the borders of the wood between worlds, or within the woods themselves. If you should come across them, do not be so unkind and not deliver them to me." He ended their conversation there. "Now go, and do not return until this girl is left to her friends and family, and those flowers are found."

Legolas said, "Yes father." He led Hermione back to the gate.

As soon as they returned inside Mirkwood and back to the border of the Wood between Worlds, Hermione asked Legolas, "Legolas, I want to help. What is it about these blue flowers that are so intriguing to her father?"

"They carry healing properties, for one. As my father said, what is believed, these blue flowers hold particular uses, depending upon who has them. We do not know the full range of their power. Ever since these woods opened up, my father has been desperate to have a blue flower. He won't stop until he has one or a dozen of the flowers," explained Legolas.

"Then we'd better get busy," said Hermione.

Legolas sighed. He admired Hermione for her willingness to work, "Thank you, but I did not ask for your help."

"I'm used to working. I love to work," said Hermione.

Legolas grinned. "Good. That's exactly what we're going to do." He pointed to the ground, which didn't have any blue, sparkly flowers, "Now, this soil doesn't have the blue flowers we're looking for. I suggest we go further in. We'll do much better working together than apart."

"Lead the way," said Hermione.

Legolas nodded. He set out with Hermione following after him. It was going to be a long day, but Legolas knew this task needed to be done. He needed to please his father, in any which way possible, no matter how long it took. This just happened to be one task that didn't involve hunting orcs or other foul beasts.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I'm slow on this fanfic. I've been working on my other fanfics, too. But the good news is we have a plot forming in this story. Really, the blue flower idea came to me out of nowhere, which I thought would be an interesting plot or side-plot. Let me know what you think so far. :)**


	4. Elladan and Elrohir

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. I know this will sound crazy, but I wish to thank Frodo and his friends, Harry and his friends, and the Pevensie siblings, along with Prince Caspian, for their help with this story. :)

* * *

Only a day passed. On the new day, the Pevensies, Trumpkin and Frodo were met by Prince Caspian and the Narnians. It didn't take much for Frodo to notice Caspian eyeing Susan. He rolled his eyes at the two, in a joking manner. Then there was Reepicheep the mouse, who Frodo found a good fast friend to have around. So far, everything seemed to be going well as Frodo followed the large army straight to Aslan's How. As he did, there was something else Frodo noticed.

"What's with the blue flowers? Can someone explain that for me?" Frodo asked aloud.

"The blue flowers are a most fascinating subject, Frodo Baggins. They can give wishes and other matters. If one of those flowers falls into the wrong hands," Reepicheep shuddered. "Well, let's make sure they don't do that."

"Miraz would have dozens of those before he can try to defeat us," said Caspian, gazing behind him at the two. Somehow Frodo wasn't convinced.

"Do you think these blue flowers can bring back my parents?" Frodo asked the mouse.

"Well, I wouldn't use magic to do that. You'd have to know where they are first," Reepicheep told him, in all honesty.

Frodo gave it some thought. Could the blue flowers bring back someone who had passed? It seemed a likely possibility, one he was tempted to try. In a mad dash, Frodo darted back into the forest, stopping the Narnian party before they reached their destination.

"Hm. He's in a hurry," Reepicheep admitted to everyone. "Mind we bring him back."

"He's not from Narnia," Edmund told him.

"I'm sure he'll find his way home," Susan said, hoping the party could continue.

"Well, I'm not leaving him," Lucy admitted, determination filling her eyes.

"Lucy, I don't think that's such a good idea," Peter stared down at his sister.

"You would do the same for me," Lucy told her siblings as she ran into the forest, "Come on!" She looked back at them as her brothers and sister followed.

As for Frodo, by the time he looked back and saw the Pevensies following him, he and the others were forced to stop as two dark-haired elves calmed their horses down. Frodo was nearly pushed forward by Lucy, who stopped around the same time her siblings did. Frodo did his best to keep his composure.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," said the first dark-haired elf.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, inquiring their names.

"I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir," said Elladan in introduction. Frodo, at first, didn't understand who the elf was staring at. He looked back at Susan, who he saw Elladan now glancing at, "And you should not be traveling in these woods alone."

"We're very sorry, sir. We didn't know why we came out here," admitted Susan. Frodo grunted at this, only to receive a glare from the teenage girl. Frodo shook his head, determined to clear this mess up.

"I think I know the reason," Frodo explained to the elf twins. "You see, I was on the hunt for these blue flowers. They may help me out."

"We just passed a large patch of blue flowers not far north, behind that large hollow stump," Elrohir gestured with his head towards large tree stump with a jagged edge. "Should you need anything, my brother and I can assist you."

"No, thank you," Susan ended their conversation. "We really must be going."

"As you wish," Elladan could not keep his eyes off from Susan.

Frodo watched the elf twins as they rode down a narrow dirt path through the golden-hued wood. Relieved, Frodo spoke to Susan, "What was that all about?"

"What? What was he?" asked Susan.

"He's an elf, apparently one from Middle-earth," Frodo explained. "My guess is their brothers."

"Either way, we should head back. We don't want to get lost out here," Peter told the others.

"I'm not resting until I've at least seen these blue flowers." Frodo added, calmly, "Look, I know you mean well, but who knows really where this wood comes out. The least we can do is we head for the blue flowers and go from there."

"Lead on," Edmund gestured forward.

Frodo gazed on. While he wasn't used to leading anyone, he figured this was his only way to see what those blue flowers did. He heaved a sigh, doing his best to contain himself and his need to explore the woods. Ready to go, Frodo led the Pevensies through the woods, straight to the spot where Elladan and Elrohir told him to go.

o-o-o

Hermione could admit searching for blue flowers was tedious work. Still, she loved to work and that's what counted. And yet she was glad to have Legolas by her side. That is, until Legolas' white steed returned to him. It really detracted her from her work.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked him.

"He's mine. I've known him for a long time." Legolas remembered. "Now I remember, I should head off through these woods, see if there are others that may need the flowers too."

"You're leaving me alone? Here?" Hermione was surprised.

"You're much braver than you know, Hermione." Legolas told her, "I won't be long. I promise." Hermione watched as Legolas mounted his horse, and then rode off through the golden-hued forest.

This was bad. Why would Legolas leave her alone like this? Well, maybe he would help her find her friends. Maybe that's why he took off like that. Not only that, but she was near the Woodland Realm. Surely she would be safe with the elves, at least until Harry and Ron arrived, so they could return to Hogwarts.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a dark-haired elf. "Miss, are you lost?" He certainly had a bold appeal, something that stunned and amazed Hermione.

"No. My friend is going after other elves. His name is Legolas," Hermione said.

"Oh. Why would he leave you alone, a beautiful girl?" he declared.

"I'm fine, really," Hermione told him, a little offended. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elrohir, Lord Elrond's son and twin of Elladan, my brother," Elrohir said, introducing himself. "And who are you, miss? Should I meet your friend Legolas again, I will tell him you are alone."

"Hermione Granger and I told you, I'm fine," Hermione spoke, flatly.

"Let me know if you need anything." Elrohir rode off, leaving Hermione to her chore.

"Honestly." Hermione was annoyed. She didn't need all this protection. She knew how to take care of herself. If only Elrohir had figured out that she was a witch. It would have made her whole situation better.

o-o-o

Harry and Ron called Hermione's name. Twice they had spotted an elf with blonde hair, riding gallantly on a white steed. Other times, they spotted a group of teenagers around their age. One of those teenagers was shorter than the others, but certainly held himself well. Once they spotted a teenage boy wearing chain mail, armor and carrying a sword. Harry was just as curious as Ron as to the teen's business, but they dared not face him.

"Can we get out of these woods, Potter?" Draco complained.

"We need to find Hermione," Harry told him and Ron.

"Why don't you be useful, Malfoy," Ron told him. It wasn't a question.

"If I was more useful than you, Weasley, we'd be out of these woods long ago," Draco spat in his face.

"Listen, both of you. We have no idea where we are." Harry asked himself, "If we knew where Hermione was, then we…"

"Why don't we use magic? It'll save us time and speed," Draco suggested, snooty.

"If we knew where we were," Ron admitted.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you, Malfoy. But we have to find Hermione," Harry said, leading the way again.

"Oh why? Will Granger bring us luck?" Draco asked, mockingly.

"Just come on, Malfoy. We know you don't want to be trapped here," Ron replied. Harry looked back to see if Ron and Malfoy were following. It turned out they were.

"Well, when you put it that way. But wait until my father hears this…"

Although Harry didn't want to hear Malfoy's complaints anymore, he knew there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. Now where did Hermione run off to… that was the question nagging in the back of his mind. He didn't want to be stuck in these woods. He didn't, but who could they turn to for directions, advice and to find Hermione? There had to be a way to save her, wherever she was.

* * *

 **I know, another long while. This story is definitely original and it is hard coming up with where this story will go, let alone its plot. Until next time. :)**


	5. As We Wander

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. I know this will sound crazy, but I wish to thank Frodo and his friends, Harry and his friends, and the Pevensie siblings, along with Prince Caspian, for their help with this story. :)

* * *

The sun reached its highest peak in the sky. In the golden-hued part of the wood connecting the worlds, Legolas rode on, expecting no one. He was stunned when he passed two dark-haired elves and what appeared to be a teenage boy, from the Race of Men, riding their steeds in different directions. Turning his horse around, he approached the two elves and the boy, who also turned their horses around. It was a pleasant surprise when he realized the two dark-haired elves were Elladan and Elrohir, but who was the boy?

"Hail and well met, Lords Elladan and Elrohir!" Legolas greeted the two elves.

"Well met, my lord Legolas," Elrohir addressed him. "What brings you out this way?"

"Who might you be, lad?" Elladan turned his attention to the boy in the leather armor.

"I am Prince Caspian the Tenth," boy introduced himself. "I came from Narnia."

"Narnia?" Legolas asked, confused. "Where might that be?"

"Not far. You three aren't Narnians, are you?" Prince Caspian asked them, curious. "You don't look it."

"We're from Middle-earth," Elladan answered.

"Which is not far from here either," Elrohir added.

"What's your business here, friend elves?" Prince Caspian asked.

"I chanced upon a fair maiden with brown bushy hair," said Legolas.

"As did I," Elrohir admitted, staring his way.

Elladan spoke up, "I met a dark-haired girl. She was a beauty, but considering our ages…"

"Look at Aragorn and Arwen. They are centuries apart in ages, and yet it may be time for them to get married, if our father allows them to," Elrohir said. "You may have your chance with this dark-haired girl."

"What was her name?" Caspian asked, curious.

"She didn't say. I suspect she will when we meet again," Elladan replied.

"If you're talking about Queen Susan, I know her," Caspian explained, "a little, but what business could she have with you?"

"He's my brother," Elrohir told him.

"And you are young, Prince Caspian. You do not yet understand…"

"Understand?" Caspian asked. "Two of us are after one girl, while you, Lord Elladan, and myself are after Queen Susan. Do we have to start a war here, because I think it would be wise for me to stay out of this fight, but by all means protect Queen Susan?"

"Where is she ruler?" Legolas asked.

"You're not chasing her, too," Prince Caspian asked.

"No, I'm not," he shook his head. "But if I am the first to meet Hermione Granger, then I'm glad."

"Hermione? I met Lady Hermione not long ago," Elladan admitted.

"I think we should end this debate now, before one of us attacks the other," Elrohir said. "We split up: Prince Caspian, you'll ride with Elladan, and my lord Legolas I'll journey back with you to see Lady Hermione. Is this a fair agreement?"

"Yes," Legolas and Elladan spoke in unison.

"I agree with you, Lord Elrohir," Prince Caspian nodded, his gaze on Elrohir.

"Then let us part ways as friends," Elrohir said last.

With their agreement set, Legolas rode on ahead with Elrohir riding just behind him. Giving a gentle kick, Prince Caspian rode forward, following Elladan's horse through the golden-hued wood. Even though they had parted as friends, Prince Caspian was concerned for Susan. Who would she choose? Then there was this maiden named Hermione Granger. Who was she to have impressed two elves? The whole ordeal didn't make much sense, but he knew love had something to do with it, or so he thought. He just hoped that both girls would be safe. That was what mattered, right?

o-o-o

"When will we find Hermione?" Ron asked, not admiring the long distance walking.

"Shush," Harry glanced back at his best friend once, his attention fixated on where he was going.

"Potter, even if we find Granger, what's the use? Why don't we use magic and get ourselves out of here?" Malfoy complained, about ready to pull out his wand.

Harry tromped over to his school enemy. "Malfoy, we're looking for Hermione, not a detour back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah Malfoy. Hermione's loads better at magic than you," Ron scoffed.

"Shut up, Weasley," Malfoy protested, pushing Ron back. Lucky for Ron, he was caught by Harry, but that did not help Harry's mood.

"Malfoy, why don't you shut up and pay attention? Your father isn't here. No one else is here but me and Ron. Complaining isn't getting us anywhere." Harry calmed down some, but couldn't keep his temper in check. "We're finding Hermione. You stay here if you like, but no one's saving your skin if you keep acting like a ten year old."

"We're thirteen, Potter," Malfoy continued his complaining, "and I'll have you know…"

"He's going to be annoying us, isn't he?" Ron asked, rushing up to Harry.

"Very much; although, I'll expect Hermione will have a few things to say to him," Harry said, not enjoying Malfoy's musing.

Harry looked back at Malfoy, but could see he was too busy looking about him to notice anything. It was for the best. They were on a very important mission: find Hermione and see how they could all get out of this forest and back to Hogwarts. It would be an easy task, wouldn't it?

o-o-o

"How does Trumpkin know about me? About Hobbits?" Frodo asked Peter, curious.

"That is a question you'll have to ask Trumpkin," Peter told him, as best he could.

"Trumpkin told me," Edmund answered, looking back at Frodo. "He said Hobbits have been to Narnia before, searching for blue roses, flowers, anything that's blue."

"Whatever for?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I found them!" Lucy called, pointing to a patch of blue flowers. At first nothing happened, but then the blue flowers sparkled gold. Frodo just stared at the blue flowers, even as Lucy told him and the others, "See? I found them for you."

"So you did," Frodo gave a small grin her way. "Thank you."

"Now that we're here, what do we do with them?" Susan asked, confused.

"There's only one way to find out," said Frodo, kneeling before the blue flowers.

"Stop right there!" called a bushy-haired woman, holding a polished stick at the hobbit. Frodo could only stare from the stick to the witch. Who exactly was she?


	6. The Mystery of the Blue Flowers

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. I know this will sound crazy, but I wish to thank Frodo and his friends, Harry and his friends, and the Pevensie siblings, along with Prince Caspian, for their help with this story. :)

* * *

"Are you a witch?" Frodo asked the bushy-haired woman. He hesitated when the woman moved out of the shady area, revealing herself as a teenage girl. Thinking he could outsmart her, he asked next, "What are you doing here? A pretty girl like you, I'm amazed how you're pointing a stick at me."

However, the bushy-haired brunette girl pointed her stick right at his throat. "I don't want to do this."

"Stop miss! Frodo's good," Lucy announced in Frodo's defense. "He won't hurt you."

"Frodo?" the bushy-haired girl was surprised. She turned her gaze to the hobbit, who gulped at the sight of the weapon. "You're Frodo Baggins?"

"And it's hard to have a conversation when you're pointing a stick at me," Frodo answered, unsure what would happen next.

"Sorry. It's a wand," the bushy-haired girl put her wand away in her skirt pocket, "and yes, I'm a witch. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Frodo Baggins," said Frodo, introducing himself. He stood up and brushed himself off. Once he was done, he asked Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you've heard," Hermione lowered her head. "I thought I was the only one who was lost in these woods. And then I met Legolas, whose after these blue flowers." She showed Frodo a fistful of blue flowers in her hand, the same ones that were on the ground. "I thought they were special, but the second you pick them, they stop glowing. There's nothing magical about them."

"I knew there were wild tales about these blue flowers. In truth, the blue flowers only use is for herbal remedies." Susan explained, "That's why so many people are after them. They're rare herbs."

"Oh." Frodo asked, curious, "Then they can't grant me an audience with my parents."

"I'm afraid not, Frodo," Susan replied, pitying him.

"How would you know that?" Hermione asked her, suspicious. "Legolas' father told me…"

"Then maybe he wasn't specific." Lucy explained further, "I mean the blue flowers' real source is to heal old wounds. They don't do much."

"Well, they do something, Lucy," Susan looked at her sister.

"Listen," Edmund told Hermione and Frodo, "you two are new to Narnia, but these flowers come from Narnia. My guess is this wood is connected more to Narnia than to other worlds. So, it's very possible the blue flowers may not work for either of you outside of our world."

"Let's find out." Frodo returned to the patch of blue flowers. The second he picked one of the flowers, there was no sound, as if everyone had fled while he wasn't looking. He jumped in surprise when two figures approached him. Standing up, and still holding onto the flower's green stem, he didn't have to ask. He already knew who they were: "Mum. Dad."

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Primula asked him, her voice an echo.

Frodo briefly looked down at the blue flower in his hands. "I thought…"

"Frodo, we know you mean well, but this is not the way to see us," Drogo answered.

"Why not?" Frodo asked, confused. "You're here."

"There is something you need to know about these flowers. They don't just cure wounds. The second you pick one of them, you get what you desire, but it is twisted. These flowers are not what they seem." His mother told them last, "You'll find out soon enough. Frodo awaken…"

"Frodo!" Lucy screamed, panicking.

Finding himself drifting out of his mind, Frodo found he was on the ground. His hands were gripping Hermione's arms, forcing her to struggle. Realizing what he was doing, Frodo did his best to release his grip on Hermione, but found it was hard for his mind to listen. He was glad when Peter and Edmund broke him out of his daze, freeing Hermione and sending him backwards.

Hermione admitted weakly, "Ow. That never happened when I picked those flowers."

"What did you see?" Edmund asked Frodo, out of nowhere.

"I saw…" his voice drifted, until he remembered what happened, "I saw my parents. They told me the blue flowers are twisted. Sure, they cure wounds, but the second their picked…" He turned to Hermione, "I don't think you should bring those flowers to Legolas. They're dangerous. And I do apologize for what I did." Frodo didn't know yet who Legolas was, but whatever his father's intentions were for them, it was for ill reasons.

"Legolas wanted them, Frodo. I'm only doing…" Hermione was cut off at the sound of hoofbeats. Frodo turned at the same time as the others, right as four horses arrived. Sitting on them were three elven princes and a boy in silver armor.

"Ah, it seems they've arrived," Frodo admitted, softly and jokingly. He turned as three teenage boys arrived on the scene. Much like Hermione, they wore grey and black school robes, with three red badges and one green badge on their robes. Well, this was going to be interesting. "Another surprise."

"Hermione, there you are!" Ron announced, startling Hermione.

"Ron. Harry!" Hermione said, rushing towards the two boys. Frodo watched the scene closely, as Hermione punched the blonde-haired boy square on the face. "That's for bullying me, Malfoy."

Malfoy did his best not to cry. "Granger, you're a Mudblood."

"Let's head back to Hogwarts," Harry said, putting his arms around Ron and Hermione's shoulders, in friendship.

"Not before I've brought those blue flowers to my father," Legolas dismounted from his horse, approaching the patch of blue flowers.

Frodo stood up and moved back to the Pevensie siblings. As he did, he was stopped by the boy in armor, who pulled out a sword, glaring at the Halfling. He nearly told the boy who he was until Lucy spoke up, "He's with us, Caspian. You remember him, don't you?"

"Of course." Caspian gestured with his head towards the three elves, "It's them we should worry about." He told Susan, causing Frodo to shake his head, "I'm glad to see you're safe."

"As are you, Prince Caspian," Susan replied.

"Do you think they're safe?" Elladan asked, approaching Legolas.

"Why wouldn't they be, brother?" Elrohir asked in exchange.

"They're Narnian flowers. I wouldn't do that," Edmund cried out, warning the three elves.

"Edmund, I'm not sure we should get involved, "Peter said, nearly pulling his brother away.

"No, I want to see," Edmund jerked away from his older brother.

As Frodo watched the Pevensies sort out their own issues, he peered over at the others. Harry, Ron and Hermione fled away from the scene, dragging Malfoy with them. However, it was Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir who were now caught in a fierce duel. The duel happened to start at the exact moment Legolas picked one of the blue flowers, resulting in him drawing his bow and arrow at Elladan. It was Elrohir who drew his sword and smacked it at Legolas' arrow, forcing it to fire at a nearby tree. He watched the three elves as they engaged in a fight between swords and knives. By the time he looked back at the Pevensies and Prince Caspian, they too had fled through the woods, back in the direction they had come to return to Narnia.

Great. He was trapped with three dueling elves.

Determined to prevent the duel from continuing, Frodo climbed up on a rock. He waited until Legolas had his back turned before pouncing, wrapping his arms around his neck. However, he didn't expect Legolas to back up against the rock, smacking him hard across it. He fell unconscious after a few whacks, the back of his head hitting the rock, forcing him to slip into the darkness and collapse on the bed of blue flowers. The last he remembered was Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir pulling him out of the blue flowers…


	7. To Cure a Wound

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. I know this will sound crazy, but I wish to thank Frodo and his friends, Harry and his friends, and the Pevensie siblings, along with Prince Caspian, for their help with this story. :)

* * *

Hermione stopped her friends, before they returned to the Forbidden Forest. "Wait, wait. What about Frodo?"

"I'm sure the Halfling's fine," Ron said, placing his hands on his hips. "Besides, we're almost at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm heading back. And I'll let father know your fates, along with that wretched Hagrid." Malfoy charged through the Forbidden Forest, but he only looked back once to see Harry, Ron and Hermione, his enemies, return inside the in-between world woods. "Cowards." Deciding not to follow them, he charged straight to his classmates, who were still discussing Hippogriffs.

As for Harry, Ron and Hermione, they didn't stop until they found Frodo. However, they bumped into the Pevensies along the way. Caspian was trailing them on his horse.

"You too?" Lucy told the two wizards and witch.

"Where's your blonde wizard gone?" Edmund asked.

"He went back to Hogwarts," Ron answered as they ran across the golden-hued woods.

"I think those blue flowers are more powerful than they seem. It would explain our running off like that," Hermione said.

"Come on!" Peter told them, taking the lead as they returned to Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. To his surprise, the three elves were mixing up the blue flowers in a mortar, creating some herbal remedy. He only hoped it was enough to bring Frodo back out of his dulled state. The hobbit wasn't opening his eyes.

x-x-x

The darkness was welcoming, like an old friend reuniting with him. For a long time, Frodo couldn't feel his body, let alone sense where he was or who he was. He did not know how long this darkness would last, but… no, he was slipping away. The darkness felt more and more secure, more drawn to him and his body. He nearly lost control, until he felt a wet, cool sensation reach his wound. It was the back of his head where it hurt most.

Would he ever leave the darkness, or would it forever be his tomb?

" _Frodo… come back…_ " he could hear Legolas' voice. It was soothing.

He could feel his spirit return to his body, with it the pain increased. It was an unending pain, throbbing right at his temples and the back of his skull. His spine felt in the worst amount of pain, as if it was broken. Was he paralyzed? Would he be able to use his body again? And if he couldn't, what then would his aunt and uncle say when they saw him?

"I can't move." He heard his voice, but couldn't feel his mouth.

Opening his eyes, Frodo was dazed beyond relief. He was dreaming, wasn't he? There were his friends, his fast friends who he had only met in the past few days, the past few hours. They were all standing or kneeling above him. He had to say something to them, but the good news was that he remembered who they were.

"I can't feel my back," he said, his vision slightly blurred.

Frodo watched Lucy as she moved her fingers across his back. There was pain, excruciating pain. Legolas had to smack him so hard across the back. Being smacked against a rock was not the best suggestion for someone as small as he was compared to someone taller, like an elf. He felt some relief when Lucy stopped prodding his back.

"Your back's not broken, but it does feel bruised," Lucy told him.

"I don't feel like walking," he admitted, doing his best to speak aloud to them and managing well. He could feel more wet herbs touching the back of his head. He tried to gaze at whoever touched his skull, but found he was forced to look forward.

"Not yet, Frodo. Wait until I'm done," Legolas said, stopping him from moving. "I am sorry, friend hobbit, for bashing you against that rock."

"I'm glad to have good friends by my side." Frodo did manage to tell the blonde-haired elf, "I forgive you."

"Less talking. You need to rest," Susan replied, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Not until I've finished." Legolas answered, completing his ministrations.

Frodo nodded when Legolas was done. He did nothing as the elf bandaged his head wound. In one swift effort, he was carried straight to the same meadow he had been in before. He fell asleep in the elf's arms, unsure what had happened next or what would become of him. All he knew was he was glad to have met good friends while on his walk in the golden-hued wood.

x-x-x

"I do worry about Frodo. Will he be all right?" Hermione asked, concerned for the hobbit she just met.

"He's fine, Hermione," Ron answered, shooing the thought away with his hands.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts, before Malfoy tells on us," Harry said, leading his friends down the familiar path to the castle and the Forbidden Forest.

"I'll send my regards to my father." Legolas told the Pevensies, the two wizards and witch, and Elladan and Elrohir, "You're all welcome in the Woodland Realm anytime you like."

"Thank you, Legolas." Susan grinned at him.

"Not you, too," Edmund complained.

Peter slugged him on the arm. "Ed."

"Anyway, we'd best be on our way," Caspian said, chiming in and giving the hint that it was time to part ways. He was greeted by a clasp on the arm, thanks to Elrohir.

"You are welcome to my father's house anytime, too," Elrohir told him, grinning and nodding to the boy prince.

"I've already said that, Lord Elrohir," Legolas admitted.

"Yes, my lord Legolas, but we improvised," Elladan said, grinning haphazardly. He was greeted by a slug on the shoulder from Elrohir.

"You will come to Narnia?" Lucy asked the elves, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, all of you," Harry replied, taking a good hard look at them all, making sure he hadn't been dreaming. He asked, curious, "Will Frodo think this is a dream or real?"

"It's real, Harry, but yes this place behaves like a dream," Legolas gestured with his head, as if the matter wasn't really that important.

"I see," was all Harry could say.

"Farewell. Elladan and I return to Rivendell," Elrohir clasped Legolas' arm in their usual manner of parting ways as friends.

"And we return to Hogwarts," Harry added, looking at his best friends.

"And us to Narnia," Lucy spoke up, hoping to have the last line.

And they did. Harry, Ron and Hermione darted off through the woods. They knew where they were headed, as the woods did not change their behavior or movement, making it comforting for them to know which direction to go. They were welcome back to the Forbidden Forest in time for their lesson with Hagrid. And Harry, as it happened, was chosen to ride the Hippogriff Buckbeak. It was a thrilling experience.

The Pevensies, along with Prince Caspian, reached Narnia in time to be reunited with their host. Trumpkin was grateful to see them, but wondered where Frodo was. As it turned out, his story about how Hobbits came to enter and leave Narnia had woven itself into the time of the White Witch, before Lucy and her brothers and sister arrived on the wintry soil. Lucy wondered if it was ever going to be the last time, if at all, that Frodo would enter Narnia. She feared she might never see the Hobbit again.

As for the elves, Legolas returned to King Thranduil with a fistful of blue flowers. His father was overjoyed and set to making vials of blue liquid from the flowers. It would become the useful herbal drink, capable of healing wounds. However, Thranduil had to stop a few brawls in his kingdom. Well, getting the blue flowers was a risk he was willing to take. If only his son hadn't brought back so many.

Elladan and Elrohir returned to their father's hidden kingdom of Imladris with news about their adventures in the Wood Between Worlds. Elrond was very skeptical, but also suspicious about his golden wood. Rivendell was usually so peaceful. The thought of the woods being inhabited by others from other worlds outside Middle-earth was the hardest explanation anyone could come up with. Was there more going on than he feared? More than Sauron? He had yet to learn the secrets of this mysterious golden-hued wood and its blue flowers.

And what of Frodo Baggins, the hobbit who only wanted to take a walk in the Old Forest?


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and 20th Century Fox. All material from "Into the Woods" belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Disney. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

 **Acknowledgements:** I wish to thank DoctorWhovian18 for her help with this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for favoriting, following, reviewing, and yes reading this story. I know this will sound crazy, but I wish to thank Frodo and his friends, Harry and his friends, and the Pevensie siblings, along with Prince Caspian, for their help with this story. :)

* * *

Frodo awoke slowly, feeling more refreshed than he had been in years. Absentmindedly moving the bandage off his head, he pressed his hand against the back of his skull. It was wet, but there was also dried blood. His head swam, but at least now he was alert enough to see where he was going.

He looked about him now. The meadow was dull, but the trees that had previously blocked his path had moved, revealing the same path he had taken when he entered the woods. Standing up, Frodo walked forward, watching the trees in case they closed up the path again. They didn't, allowing him to speed forward. Luck was on his side, as he remembered where he was heading. Whether it was the power of the blue flower or not, Frodo no longer felt lost, but knew where he was headed.

He returned to Buckland in a manner of minutes. Late afternoon was already on the horizon.

Glad to be out of the Old Forest, Frodo planted his hands on the grassy ground in joy. He laughed merrily, relieved to see open ground again for the first time in days. He nearly lay on his back, but decided against the idea, for one of the local Bucklanders spotted him. Minding his place, he stood up and continued on his way back to Brandy Hall. It took him less time to reach his aunt and uncle's home than it did trekking through the Old Forest, as well as the mysterious golden-hued wood where he first met Lucy.

He knocked on the front door. There was no answer. Moving the latch, Frodo entered the familiar smial. He was met by an embrace from his aunt. He stayed that way in confusion. What had he missed? Oh wait… now he remembered.

"Frodo, where have you been? You've been gone for hours." Esmeralda fired at him.

"I took a walk. I told you this," Frodo answered.

"You look like you've been out for more than a walk." She pulled out a leaf from Frodo's hair, before checking his head wound. "What happened to you?"

"I went into the Old Forest and met some interesting characters. I got injured along the way." Frodo couldn't bear admitting the full story to Esmeralda. He was glad he told her some of what had happened.

"We'll get you cleaned up before dinner," she said, dragging Frodo into his bathroom.

"How long was I away?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Only a couple of hours, but you've arrived on time. Dinner's not cooked yet," she replied, grateful to have her nephew back home safe.

"That long, huh?" Frodo was sure he had been gone longer.

There was something about those woods that he didn't quite understand. And yet, his head still throbbed, making him nearly lose consciousness for the second time. Because of his near fainting spell, his aunt cleaned him up as best she could, bringing him to bed with the promise of giving him dinner on a tray in his room. Figuring he would need the rest for a couple of days, or until his head wound healed up, Frodo took every opportunity to rest up.

Saradoc wasn't so happy to hear the news of Frodo's walk. He gave the boy a good hard lesson about wandering on his own, especially if it put his life in danger. Frodo said nothing, nodding when appropriate. He knew he was in trouble. His uncle's anger didn't last long, surprising him with a hug, something that his uncle – or rather his cousin didn't often do. Once he was released, his uncle left the room. His aunt returned with a tray full of food. Although Frodo ate greedily, a reward for his return trip home, something bothered him:

"How did Hermione know about me?" Frodo thought it over a moment, and then shrugged. "Maybe she read about me somewhere." He continued eating dinner, unaware that at that very moment Hermione Granger, up at Hogwarts, was reading up through various books in the library about him. Letting the thought rest, he continued eating his dinner.

He slept fitfully that night and woke up feeling wide awake. Unfortunately, he had to remain in bed for a few more days, under his aunt's orders. His head wound did heal up, but half the time he spotted glimpses of golden-hued lights. Frodo, at first, thought it was his parents or the blue flower's herbal remedy soaked into his head wound, starting to affect his mind. Eventually, he gave up on the idea. While his head wound did heal up, he told himself over and over again not to go back into the Old Forest unless he was with someone who knew the woods. It would be a long time before this was resolved, but even he couldn't afford to get lost again… or so he hoped.

* * *

 **What do you think? I figured, given how I sped up two chapters a bit, this chapter ought to be a little slower. I say it's a pretty good way to end it. I'd like to thank DoctorWhovian18 for helping me out with this story and to all my readers for favoriting, following and reviewing. Hopefully, you've made it to the end and I didn't do too badly. Thank you for reading. I'll see you in another story. :)**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
